


Home Invasion

by PipperHearts



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Before Bella, Gen, Home Invasion, Human Killer, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Justice For Rosalie, Olympic Coven - Freeform, Rosalie being the badass the she is, Someone Tries To Break In The Cullens House, twilight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25758682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PipperHearts/pseuds/PipperHearts
Summary: Oblivious to their true nature, a killer thought the Cullens were an easy target.
Kudos: 28





	Home Invasion

**Author's Note:**

> One of my friends gave the idea of writing something about someone trying to get into the Cullen’s house and I think she wanted something more on the funny side but I wasn’t feeling that.
> 
> Also, I know this a little out of character but oh well...

Alice had seen it the moment the guy made the decision to rob the Cullens' property. Of course he didn’t know what they were, he didn’t have any idea that he had no chance to even enter the house, at least that was the plan at first.

The moment Alice had her vision, Edward saw it too and the planing began. Carlisle and Esme didn’t like the boys toying with humans but the younger Cullens always had a kick of frightening the thieves that came by once in a while. Of course they never hurt them—al least physically—so most of the times their plans were innocent enough that with one good look at Emmett most of them would go back the way they came. The ones that still thought they could take on the biggest brother would usually run away when the blond boy and the copper haired one magically appeared near them out of nowhere. Even then, sometimes there would be a corrupted enough being who still thought they could succeed, to them the money wasn’t the price, that would be a nice bonus but as Edward knew, some people just liked to inflict pain in others, so without fear of remorse they would fire several rounds of bullets before realizing there was something unnatural about the family they were confronting.

This was one of these cases, at first the man had decided to just take valuables from their house but at the last moment-when his more sadistic nature came to the surface-, he realized he would like something more. With how out of nowhere this decision was, the Cullens didn’t knew of change of plans until the man in question was close enough for Edward to read his mind and at that point he told them to wait until the robber, no, the _killer_ was inside the house.

The man looked like a model, even in this circumstances when his intentions demanded secrecy, the way he walked towards the house was straight out of a fashion show, his blonde hair neatly done in a bun and out of his face, a hoodie that was tight enough to show his muscles and on top he wore a black jacket, he wore simple black jeans and matching work boots. Right before stepping out of the woods that surrounded the house he stopped, from the backpack he was carrying he took out some gloves and after putting them on he fixed the hood over his head.

The house was dark, after all it was pass 3 in the morning, the man was happily surprised when he didn’t see security cameras, _easier for me_ , he thought while walking up the stairs to the main entrance. His satisfaction grew the moment he opened the door without any hassle. Inside the house the three brothers were waiting, hiding in the main floor, Carlisle was still at the hospital doing a night shift and Esme who didn’t liked to get involved in her sons’ games had gone with Alice hunting. Rose would usually go with them, not caring what the boys did with the humans but this time Alice convinced her to stay without giving her a real explanation.

The man walked up the stairs making as little noise as he could—although still not little enough to for a vampire not to hear him—and went directly into the first room he saw, with his left hand he swiftly turned the doorknob while his dominant one was tightly griping a blade that had been hanging on his belt, ready to slice the first person he’d encounter.

Nothing, the room was empty, and so the anticipation he felt bubbling inside of him gave way for frustration. Trying to not let this sudden deception distract him too much he reminded himself he still had more rooms to go through, with that in mind he turned around and walked out the room without closing the door before he repeated his actions with each of the bedrooms in the house, the desperation to fulfill the bloodlust with his knife growing more and more with each door he opened to an empty chamber.

He was livid, his fury started clouding his judgement. He had watched them for days, he knew the oldest man worked nightshifts but the rest of the family was supposed be in the house, he had seen them hours before the 5 teenagers and the woman in her twenties, _where were they?!_ , he yelled to himself in his mind while looking in the rest of the house, desperate to satisfy his macabre needs. He went back, his thoughts so busy keeping him collected that he didn’t realized there where things out of place from where he had seen them the first time in the bedrooms until he had looked twice the first there rooms. _Had the bed been in that place?_ , he was sure he had seen it facing the door, not the window but the thought of someone moving the heavy piece of furniture in the minutes between the first time he went in the rooms and this moment was ridiculous, specially without noise and light. Jasper’s lips formed a small smirk seeing the confusion in the man’s eyes.

He kept moving, looking inside every closet and any place where a person could fit, had the family seen him before entering the house? Were they hidden somewhere? He returned to the main floor going down the stairs not as steadily and calm as in his way up.

Back in the living room the despair caused by his violent bloodlust made him clumsy, he accidentally drop the heavy knife making a deafening sound the moment it hit the ground, scaring himself as a result. He picked up his weapon of choice, trying to calm himself down before checking the kitchen and the dining room for possible hiding spots.

“You know, we were only supposed to scare you away,” said Emmett leaning carelessly on the entrance of the kitchen “but _you_ changed your mind…” The man immediately tighten his grip on the blade’s handle, ready to attacked Emmett. To the man’s credit, he had overpowered men as big as the one in front of him before, _human_ men; so the moment the biggest of the Cullen Coven dodge his attack and push him away without a sweat, his confidence also took a hit.

At first the man was calm enough he was able to star a new plan on his head; looking for a distraction he didn’t realized the blond boy was right behind him stopping his thoughts with a hand on his shoulder. “If you only wanted to steal some things we would have understood, even if you didn’t have the need for them,” said Jasper “but you wanted something else, I can feel it inside of you, the bloodlust.” the empath continued thinking of his own bloodiest desires “It feels like its eating you alive, doesn’t it? You might be having a normal day, minding your business and then, just out of nowhere the excitement on your core comes back, eating you inside out, waiting for you to obey the fire, to feed it. The senses that are not essential for the task start to cloud, your vision under a red filter. And we just happened to be here, at the right time and place.”

“Although after studying us for so long I’d hardly says we were conveniently at the right time and place.” A third voice said coming into the kitchen while the man thought of an excuse. “Don’t even bother.” Edward continued “Do you really thought we’d buy that the knife was only for self defense after the attack you just tried on Emmett? This was premeditated, I saw it the moment the first violent thoughts crossed your mind, you were eager to soak yourself in our blood.”

“Can we just finish this?” asked Emmett walking towards the man “Carlisle’s shift is almost over and he’ll be home soon, you know mom and dad hate when we do this and I’d rather not look at their disproving faces again.”

“He’s right” said Jasper “I hate disappointing Esme, and right now we have just enough time to clean after ourselves.”

“Are you sure you can take the smell of blood?” asked Emmett to the blond brother who just gave a small nod.

“Wait.” Said Edward interrupting the others “I think we should bring Rose for this one… she’ll enjoy it more, she has always liked to dispose of this kind of trash.” While the other boys were debating on how to execute the hit Edward was looking into his mind, seeing all the awful things he’d done before, and as Rosalie knew, there were worse things than death.

At first Emmett didn’t understand but then the realization hit him, he hadn’t yet joined the family when Rosalie had gone to seek revenge on Royce and his friends but he had heard the story from her own lips, never ashamed of what she did, quite the oposite in fact as she never let a drop of their filthy blood inside of her, showing so much control as a newborn that it challenged that of Carlisle as a centuries old vampire.

“Oh Rose, can you come here honey.” Called Emmett in an obviously fake innocent voice to his mate who was doing her own stuff on the garage.

“What do you need? You know I don’t like getting involved in your games.” Called a female voice entering the house after a few moments.

“We know but Edward said you might want to join us this time.” Rose turned to look at her brother expectantly waiting for a reason.

“Well Rose, I was looking inside this gentleman’s mind to just to make sure he was as guilty as we thought but it turns out we were going to be his first kill so I thought maybe he could still change his ways but just as Jasper was talking I saw some fleeting images of a sweet little girl.” At first Rosalie looked at Edward confused but he continued, now looking at the man in the eyes “Did you like when she screamed, when she asked you to stop? Or did you like it better when you hand silenced her pleadings, when the lack of oxygen caused her to stop fighting, passed out in her childhood bed.”

The fury in Rosalie’s eyes could’ve frightened an army of vampires and she turned to look at the man, Jasper felt fear creeping on him for the first time in the night. “He isn’t ashamed of his actions” said the blond boy not feeling an ounce of regret on the man, a fact that intensified Rosalie’s wrath.

“Maybe we should taking him outside.” Proposed Emmett. When the three boys toyed with humans things never escalated too much but knowing the kind of destruction his wife was capable of when angry, maybe it was a good idea not to stay inside the house.

“Don’t worry, Carlisle will understand, although maybe we should leave the two of them alone.” Said Edward before turning around, the other boys following him into the living room.

It was a good thing the Cullens didn’t need a kitchen for there was no way it’d be standing after Rosalie was done with the man.


End file.
